


Cops and Robbers

by SucculentStrawberries



Series: Omovember - 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Begging, Bladder Control, Boys in Skirts, Cheesy Roleplay, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Men Crying, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Omorashi, Omovember, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Persona 5: Dancing Star Night | Dancing in Starlight, Police Uniforms, Post-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Submission, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Years Later, for the Punishment Cop outfit which was the whole inspiration for this glorious mess, i know that's a fuckton of tags but they all apply i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/pseuds/SucculentStrawberries
Summary: Omovember Day 2: Desperate during sexYears have passed since the Phantom Thieves saved Japan, said farewell to their Personas, and hung up their masks. But it's still thrilling to put on a costume, visit an imaginary world, and be somebody else. After a lot of planning with La-La, Akira thinks he's found a stunning disguise to surprise his lover with. But as the former Leader should know, nothing ever goes exactly according to plan...((In this fic, a Special Guest! Everyone's favourite protagonist: Punishment Cop!))
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Omovember - 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> Anyway I'm apparently starting off my omovember posts with the filthiest one in my files. I promise the rest I have written will be much lighter and more sfw lol. But hey this is Day 2: Desperate During Sex so you bet I'm going to write the dirtiest sex possible, in all senses of the word.
> 
> Makoto and Protag: Undoubtedly have discussed a ton of perspectives on cops at length due to their different backgrounds and experiences, and are constantly reevaluating grey areas and how society and the way the police function should be reformed. Live for political debates, and manage to be respectful but also insanely competitive. The topic of police brutality is definitely a big mixed bag of discomfort and potential triggers, and one they treat with the utmost respect and research.
> 
> Also Makoto and Protag: Fictional Thot Cop HOT ❤ step on me and ignore my human rights make me your sex toy plz
> 
> Like listen if anyone in p5 has a massive cheesy Sexy Cop kink it's these two lmao (and Goro probably, let's be real)
> 
> I'm not sure if they're married yet or still just 'dating' in this but just know it's been at least a few years. Makoto's already working for the Police in some fashion, Akira's probably working in politics with that one confidant guy. Not an actual politician himself yet but he hopes to get there one day c:
> 
> I wanted to write WAY more aftercare and cute loving convos but this was getting too long so I forced myself to cut it off. Otherwise it would just be an entire chapter about baths and dinner and snuggling in bed giving each other lil kisses and hugs EW
> 
> I feel like the tags speak for themselves so idk what else to say here to be honest. Please enjoy!

It was an hour past the time he was expecting her, but he wasn't irritated. No, if anything, he was elated when he heard her key slip into the lock, his heart beating faster with every footstep. With Morgana gone to spend the week with Futaba, he’d been entirely alone. All of the time spent waiting without distractions had only heightened his enthusiasm for this moment, having indulged in fantasies until his head was spinning.

"Akira?" Makoto's voice floated through the halls as she locked the door back, accompanied by brief shuffling as she removed her shoes and socks and hung her bag and jacket on the hook.

"In here." he called back, as casually as any other evening. 

She was already pulling off her uniform tops as she stepped over the threshold and into the bedroom, eager as ever to change into something more comfortable. "Did you find the leftovers in the fridge for dinner? My apologies, I know I said I'd be home earlier, but there was an _ obscene _ amount of traffic and-"

Her chatter died in her throat as she finally turned around to look at him.

Oh, he'd been looking forward to this for _ days. _ Every time he'd been working with La-La after the bar closed, strutting around the back room while they fitted the different pieces, chose the right shades of lipstick or eye shadow, he'd had to fight to keep his fantasies at bay. Not that La-La would have _ cared _ if he popped a boner there, or worse, but the outfit was only supposed to be stained when he and his lover had the night of their lives.~

And _ oh, _ judging by the look on Makoto's face, it was absolutely worth it. Those light pink lips were already parted, the tip of her tongue peeking out to grace the bottom, and he pursed his own lips before blowing her a kiss. The flourish of the long black glove sliding along his arm as he did so only sent another thrill through him. Just how was this fabric going to feel once it was soaked in her juices, these delicate fingers sliding between firm thighs? Catching the hitch in her breath, he realized she was staring at his hand. Apparently he'd started flexing his fingers without even realizing it.

"I suppose the traffic wasn't the _ only _ obscene thing I was destined to encounter tonight..." she squeaked out, a hint of a giggle creeping out with her exhale. 

"My my, aren't you a _ pretty _ little thing?" His voice was pure velvet, accentuated by the jingling and clatter of the items hooked to the studded belt hugging just above his waist as he slid off of the bed and stood up. Her eyes were already traveling downwards while he approached, and as he stood in front of her, he let one leg slide to jut out, resting a hand on the edge of his skirt. It was times like these he was grateful for such long legs. She sure couldn't stop staring at the tights, or the heeled boots climbing up them.

"Taking your shirt off in front of a _policewoman..."_ he tutted, clicking his tongue in the way La-La had demonstrated so many times. "I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you."

As the shock wore off, Makoto raised a hand to cover the grin trying to take over her mouth, doing her best to mimic the innocent, shy girl he'd fallen in love with. "Oh? On what charges, Officer?"

_ "Indecent exposure.~" _ he purred, letting one finger trace the lacey outline of her bra. "As much as I appreciate the sight, it _ is _ against the law. Now, be a _ good girl _and cooperate, and I might go easy on you..." Pulling his hand off of her chest, he let it slide back up to her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb for a moment before his fingers traveled down to grip her wrist. The flesh along her arm was already rising into goosebumps, tiny brown hairs standing to attention. The muscles of her bare stomach were quivering too, thin breaths sending shuddering ripples through them. Smirking, he started to step behind her, only to pause and look her in the eyes.

"There's no need to be scared, Doll... They're only _ cuffs. _ All I'm going to do is bind your arms behind your back. You won't be _ helpless, _ just a little _ restricted _ ." He could see her pupils dilating as he spoke, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. _ If you're this cute now, how am I supposed to handle seeing you even more vulnerable? _Oh, but he could tease her a little further...

"Think of them like nice, silver bracelets..." he chuckled, pulling the set off of his belt and twirling them, her gaze following every flip. "They'll look so pretty on you, even as they rub your wrists raw... Every time you squirm or try to resist, they'll remind you who's in charge. I could do anything I wanted to you, and you would just have to sit there and _ take it, _ wouldn't you?" A muted, dark laugh came forth, the tone he used to reserve for taunting those pathetic creatures of the night. She was at Joker's mercy, and he could _ swear _ he could hear her quickening heartbeat. Not fear, of course. No, never fear, not with them. But _ anticipation, _ the adrenaline rush that came with danger within the safe confines of the imagination, that was something they both _ thrived _ on. They'd had enough real danger to last a lifetime, but this... it was _ fun. _ Exhilarating even, to play the villain, or a helpless victim in need of saving, and with the cheesiness to keep things from getting _ too _real.

He strode around his helpless victim, continuing to let false reassurances and veiled threats fall from his lips. The lovely metallic toy he had in his hands fidgeted all the while, clicked open and closed, twirled and flipped around. At one point, he'd tossed it over his shoulder, aiming to catch it just as smoothly with both hands.

Instead, their ears were met with a sharp click, and realization dawned on her face at the same moment he failed to move his arms from behind his back. Makoto brought a hand to her mouth, any sense of reality to their scene fading as she fought to contain her giggling.

"Did you _ really _ just manage to capture yourself?!? I suppose it's a good thing you didn't try to follow my choice in career!"

"Hey, you won't be laughing when I get out of these!" Part of him felt the urge to snicker too, if he was honest, but as they said, 'The show must go on'! He wasn't going to let the mood dissolve so easily!

"Would you like some assistance?" she managed, voice still quivering with barely restrained laughter.

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. "I made my own lockpicks, remember? I think I'm capable of figuring this out."

After a good ten minutes of fidgeting and cramping wrists though, he found he wasn't so sure. Either these were some_ really good _ sex cuffs, or he was a _ really shitty _ escape artist. Considering he'd kind of cheated the time he'd been arrested and cornered by the Traitor, maybe it really was the latter. His face was beginning to redden with more than the blush he'd painted on, and he growled under his breath as his gloves slipped again, fingers failing to trip the release mechanism.

"Fuck." he groaned, still in disbelief this was even happening. All of that planning, just to lose every bit of grace in one moment of showmanship- well, stupidity. Sure, they could salvage the evening, and it'd probably be an amusing story to look back on, but _ come on. _

"Yes, _ exactly _."

Sometime during his struggling, Makoto had made her way towards him, and those amber eyes seemed to sparkle and then darken almost simultaneously. She'd clearly gotten her giggling out of her system, and the way those two words had come out with a throaty purr had sent his left ear flushing hotter, the tip probably as red as the gloves he'd once donned. And as strong hands pulled his own down to rest against his tailbone, soft breasts pressing into his back, his heart pattered faster, the nerves also making something else within him pulse more frequently.

"Miss Niijima?"

"I believe _ you _ have the right to remain silent, Officer."

"Okay, but is now a bad time to tell you that I-"

"I _ said..." _ And _ damn, _ the way she'd so smoothly pulled the riding crop from his hip and had it pressed against his throat shut him right up. "You have the right to remain _ silent." _ Even as her words took an even harsher tone, she strutted around to stand in front of him, those warm amber eyes peering right into his own. The subtle raise of her eyebrows, lips parting in a silent, questioning breath.

_ Are you alright? Can we keep going? _

Even if he definitely didn't need it right now, he would always be grateful that he had a lover who checked in so carefully, every single time. No matter what kind of hell his Queen put her subject through, she would never do anything he didn't agree to. And right now, even though they'd tossed the concept around once or twice before this, he knew what was probably making her hesitant. How could any of them forget that grueling day of separation, or the way he'd stumbled back that night, quietly recounting his time beaten and chained to that chair? The raw, bloody marks around his wrists where the cuffs had tied him to the table?

Licking his lip, cherry gloss tingling on the tip of his tongue, he smirked, letting a burst of that old confidence fill his chest, a picture of blazing red and black feathers in his mind. "You think you can break me, sweetheart? It'll take more than that pretty little whip...~"

And just like that, he could see a fire ignited in that sharp gaze, its heat already radiating to warm his stomach. "Oh? You speak bravely, for a harlot. If I tell you to bend over on your knees, will that skirt cover anything?"

The cuffs dug lightly into his wrists and the chain was yanked downwards, his arms burning when he wasn't quick enough to follow. She tossed the whip aside, a dull thump against carpet as that hand dug into his shoulder, further shoving him into place. When he had made it to his knees, the hand on his shoulder moved to grab his hair, yanking his head back as roughly as she could manage without removing the wig.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to _ move." _ Her whisper sent the hair on the back of his neck standing up, an involuntary shudder running through his spine as she leaned in to nip at his earlobe. That promise was _ definitely _ not worth interrupting for a quick bathroom break. He could hold out. Whether he could hold out in _ other areas _ was the question though. She'd stopped nibbling at his ear, and while he was adjusting to the feeling of cool air hitting the damp skin, something hard pressed into his back. Wincing at a pressure that reminded him all too much of Caroline's drop-kicks, he leaned forward as far as her foot pushed, until he was on all fours. Well, on his knees and chin, really. 

"Stay put. I have to give you a pat-down~" 

It wasn’t like he had a choice, but he made a show of pretending to struggle anyways, wriggling back and forth until she got fed up and pinned him back into place. Her hands roamed up and down every inch of his body, and even if the leather kept most of her body heat from reaching his skin, he could definitely feel the firmness in her grip. Squeezing his sides and rubbing along his hips, and then swiftly circling around to reach his ass. She caressed that much more slowly, and he smirked into the carpet before shifting his head to the side. He couldn’t see her, but at least he wouldn’t be muffled.

“Like what you see back there, honey?”

True to her observation, his skirt didn’t reach down very far, and he was sure his choice in underwear didn’t leave much to the imagination either. However, his captor was going to make sure her victim knew the tables had been turned, and he flinched at the sudden pinch.

“_ Ow! _ What the hell do you think you’re doing?!?”

“You’re lucky I’m not doing _ a cavity search. _” God, if they weren’t supposed to be roleplaying right now, he’d be laughing at that one. She’d gotten so much better at jokes and snappy comebacks. He’d like to believe he’d rubbed off on her over the years. 

This cop, slutty though she may be, did _ not _ do anal, and thankfully her captor didn’t either. No sooner had he decided to politely shut up and be intimidated than she abandoned his back end, reaching around for the object she’d really been searching for. The gun at his waist.

As her hands felt around, he chuckled. “You know sweetheart, if you want my dick _ that _badly, I don’t see why you won’t uncuff me. I was planning to put it inside you anyways… you know, one way or another...~”

“If you don’t understand the situation here, maybe I need to slap some sense into you!” she snapped. Abandoning the ‘gun’ before she’d even touched it, she jerked him down to lie across her lap, pinning his back with one hand to keep him from thrashing.

That first spanking was probably code for_ ‘Don’t point out the plot holes, asshole!’ _ and he really couldn’t blame her for that one. He decided he’d be a good boy and stop cracking jokes, if only because both himself and his character were _ really _ enjoying their karma. The silence before every slap, not being able to see when it was coming, it was anxiety-inducing in the best way. The rush of knowing danger is around, but no way to dodge or know when it would hit, and then the sting when it finally happened- it was intoxicating. So was the growing warmth on both cheeks, radiating across the skin and _ almost _ numbing the pain, but not quite able to before the next blow came.

He wasn’t sure how many spankings she gave him, seeing as he’d fallen into a daze and lost count fairly quickly. About halfway through, he’d found himself flinching not just from the pain, but also the uncomfortable jolt it gave to his bladder whenever he was rocked against her. Lying face down like this likely wasn’t the best for his condition, and he found himself shifting his hips even when she wasn’t slapping him, groaning under his breath. 

“You’ve been quiet for a while, Officer.” Makoto noted, giving his throbbing ass a gentle pat of sympathy. Even _ that _stung, and he tried and failed to squirm out of her hold. “Getting sore? Are you ready to comply?”

He hummed vaguely into the floor and she used her free hand to tilt his head up.

“Pardon?”

“Yes, Ma’am…” he murmured, wincing pitifully. He remained submissive as she nodded her approval and sat him upright, letting him rest on his knees and boots.

“Let’s see what you’ve got under here, hmm?” Smirking, she began to undo the buttons on his dress top one-by-one. Every inch of fabric opening made him feel more vulnerable, her breath ghosting against his chest as she leaned in closer, trailing lower towards his abdomen. He shivered as she circled his bellybutton with a finger, and by the time her hand brushed against his happy trail he leaned into her touch despite himself, giving an involuntary buck of his hips. “Aw, see? You’re already starting to come around.” She didn’t go any lower, nor did she remove his top, leaving it resting open and on his shoulders. 

As her hands began to investigate his chest and stomach, marveling at his figure and trailing her lips across parts of it, he tried his best to stay still and compliant, only letting out the faintest moans or pleas of embarrassment when her fingers and tongue found his nipples. She of course only doubled-down harder on those areas, and he was quickly becoming a hot mess, his moans becoming less false and his face beginning to warm. 

“Oh _ God… _” he whimpered under his breath when she nipped one of them, a strong jolt of stimulation shooting straight down his nerves. His cock had already been stirring with all of her teasing, and after all of his fantasies today, the gentlest hints of arousal were enough to fluster him. He knew he had to keep it together, at least for a while, but it was getting harder and harder with her constant onslaught.

Arousal wasn’t the only thing aching and forcing him to writhe in her grip though.

He found himself pressing himself into his boot heels with every new touch and tease, but it wasn’t helping much. Of course it wasn’t, given that despite his outfit, he was lacking the anatomy. His dick was currently pressed against his thigh, and without hands, there wasn’t much he could do about that.

She must have seen him try to jerk his arms, because the next thing he knew, one of her hands had slipped off of his chest and started rubbing overtop of his skirt, forcing a strangled noise out of him as he threw his head back. Her fingers drifted across the leather with ease, alternating between the swelling tip near his thigh and the space between his legs. “See, doesn’t this feel good?” she purred mockingly, grinning when he shuddered. “Just relax into it…” 

He had no idea if this felt good or not.

Well, that was a lie. It felt absolutely _ amazing, _ and he was growing harder by the minute, struggling to avoid the temptation to abandon their premise entirely so he could willingly thrust into it instead of trying to go limp or squirm in protest.

But being touched down there was also making his other problem much more palpable.

What had once been a slight miscalculation, a minor annoyance, was now a heavy pulsing feeling that was almost distracting him from the heat pooling in his gut. It was there with every shift in position, every touch of those slim fingers... His teeth had bitten into his lip so many times that they were stained redder than the skin, and as she palmed over his crotch again he found himself flinching with pink cheeks, his breath huffing as he shuffled against the carpet.

"What's the matter? Is this _ too much _ for you?" Makoto snickered, running her palm against the tight leather and directly against his bladder. With a sharp gasp, he shut his eyes as a moan left him. Alright, he couldn't ignore this anymore. It had jumped from manageable (okay, maybe not _ actually _ that manageable) to urgent in about twenty minutes, and he was having trouble concentrating, even with his thighs pressed together like they were.

Just as fingers started circling the edge of his waistband, he opened his eyes to glance up at her, a soft whine leaving his lips. _ "Johanna." _

The hand froze, slowly retreating from the skirt and moving to brush some of the wig's hair out of his face. "What is it, Akira? Do we need to stop?"

"Yeah. Not the whole thing, I just, _ nghh _ ..." Biting his lip harder, he tried to squirm in search of a better position, his hands tugging against his bonds. "I really have to piss. Like, _ right now." _

"That's all? Nothing else is bothering you?" Teeth nibbled into light pink lips as she ran her hand over his for a moment, a touch so much gentler than the searing blows that had still left his ass blazing.

"No, I mean it. Don't worry." he insisted, trying to smile even as his dick began to sting, throbbing even harder as he clenched his muscles. "Seriously though, I'm gonna piss myself if you don't unlock me in the next ten minutes."

"Make it twenty."

"What?"

"Hold it for me. For twenty minutes."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but even if her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were sharp, roaming up and down his body. Her lips turned upwards into a light smirk, and his heart skipped a beat, forcing him to swallow the lump in his dry throat. She... she'd known about his interest for a while, but it was usually a solitary thing. It was a treat to get to indulge like this with her.

And if she was giving him orders, then _ of course _ he had to follow them, no matter what...

"Yes ma'am..." he murmured, squeezing his thighs together until they trembled.

"Good boy…” Makoto whispered, leaning in to press her lips to his. After a moment, she pulled back. “Now, where _ were _ we?" Her hand slid down to resume toying with his waistband, this time tugging it further before she suddenly let it snap back into place. He almost jumped in his seat, a strangled yelp slipping out as the tight band constricted against his abdomen.

“So_ that’s _ what’s making you so restless, hmm?” 

And just like that, all tenderness was gone from her voice. No, he wasn’t her partner anymore. Just a piece of meat. And now his captor had even more ammo to use to toy with him…

Makoto chuckled softly, her eyes almost amused as she let her hand ghost against his bladder and felt him tense up. “Well, that’s unfortunate, isn’t it? But if you think I’ll have pity and free you just for that, I’m afraid you’re mistaken.”

“_ Please, _ Miss!” He stared up at her pleadingly, shuffling where he sat. “I’m sorry, and I promise I’ll leave you alone! _ Just let me go! _” In both senses of the word, of course, and just saying them made his face flush involuntarily. At least he was just as embarrassed as his character, a feeling all the more satisfying when she laughed in his face.

“Not a chance in hell.” she spat, pressing into the swollen bump more forcefully. He didn’t dare breathe, but the pain shooting through him and the effort he was expending tore a sharp grunt from his throat. “Scum like you need to be taught a lesson, and if I can’t rely on the police, then I’ll do it myself! This isn’t over until _ I say _ it’s over.” Her tone was self-assured and deadly, and despite knowing this was all fake, an icy chill ran down his spine, his throat going dry. The ‘punishing voice’ had only been reserved for a few people that he knew of, the most notable of which were the ones they used to fight. Even then, she’d had a noble sense of justice as an undercurrent.

There was no justice in it this time. Just cold, sadistic _ malice _, and he almost expected to find razor-bladed knuckles pressed to his throat. He had to fight the grin trying to work its way onto his face, a task made easier when her hand slipped back under to caress his panties. He bit back a moan, trying to squeeze his thighs as closely together as possible. “If you do this, I’ll-” 

Scarlet eyes glared at him, and his heart leapt into his throat. “You’re a grown adult, aren’t you? Suck it up, and _ fucking hold it. _”

If he wasn’t about to piss all over himself, he might have creamed his skirt at the mere sound of his love actually dropping the ‘f-bomb’. Such an exceptionally rare event, but one that got his blood pumping whenever he was blessed enough to hear it.

"Spread your legs."

"I-I can't, I'll-"

"_ Spread them. _"

And so he inhaled sharply, bit into his lip until it started bleeding, and slowly parted his quivering legs. It was nearly impossible, every base instinct screaming for him to force them back together, to twist them up. His breath came out in ragged pants and more than one whimpering, high-pitched keen as his cock strained against satin panties. He swore he was going to explode, every breath making his bladder pulse more erratically, his muscles twitching and straining all on their own to try and force him to release. The fabric surrounding the head was already damp with precum, which only made it that much more tempting as he lay there, hot and shaking under her devilish gaze.

Still grinning, she leaned down and opened her mouth, letting her tongue glaze over his covered tip. The wet heat sliding around an organ that was _ beyond _ sensitive only beckoned another rush of heat and need, the urge spiking and running down his urethra so suddenly he barely had time to tense up. "Nonono, fuck fuck _ fuck..." _ Frantic whines and whimpers. _ Don't pee don't pee don't pee!!! _

The pain was so intense, so _ deliciously overstimulating _ that water began welling in his eyes, a stray tear running down his cheek as he huffed and moaned, trying in vain to squirm away from his captor with his hands still pinned under his back. All he wanted was to jerk them out of those cuffs to hold himself, but the metal tugged his wrists every time he tried.

"You're pathetic. A disgrace. Look at you, sprawled on the ground, wet and wanting... you're nothing but _ my toy." _ And as she purred, she pulled her mouth away, fingers lacing themselves around his shaft. They hadn't even started moving yet, but that didn't stop his breath from hitching at the pressure, the feeling of moist cloth pressed against his skin. Letting one finger tickle along the base, Makoto chuckled when it twitched. "You're shaking... Are you scared of what I can dish out? Or are you just _ that desperate _ to hump against my hand like a dog?"

Both. Fuck, it was _ both. _ Every instinct was yelling to buck against that hand, to finally gain the release he craved after all this teasing. It would be so easy, to stain these panties white... but he couldn't do any of that without pissing himself.

"Hold on. We have to _ prepare _ you first, right?" Those pretty white teeth seemed more like fangs as Makoto turned and stood back up, strutting over to the dresser to grab the bottle of lube. His abdomen clenched up just seeing it, the slight tang of blood spilling onto his tongue as he dragged his lip into his mouth again. He hadn't realized how much he was trembling until his mistress clicked with her tongue a few times, crouching down and prying his thighs apart where they'd locked back together. The moment they parted the urge shot up again, a full body shudder running through him as he fought the urge to pee right there. His bladder was absolutely _ bursting _, every breath sending fresh waves nagging, sharp and burning.

His ragged breath hitched into a gasp as she pulled him free from his satin prison, feeling the cool air on his skin for the briefest instant before a generous coating of lubricant spilled onto his cock. Her fingers slid up, down, and around, massaging every nook and vein, briefly caressing his balls until they began to swell. He squeezed his eyes shut so the sight didn't tempt him, but it was still unbearable, shudders of pleasure working through his nerves. 

Pleasure wasn't the only thing he was beginning to feel though, and his breath was stolen as he realized what it was. Warmth, spreading and tingling all over his skin down there until he had to look down to check. No, he wasn't peeing himself, even if the wetness and heat felt like he was, even if the tip of his dick was throbbing and dripping from the excess.

_ You used the warming lube. You sadist… _

"Stop fidgeting, or I'll _ make you _ stop." She stilled his thighs with one hand on his knee, and he tried his best to stop squirming. "Now, sit back and relax. Don't move a muscle."

He did as instructed, holding his breath as she took her hand back, wiping the leftover lube on the leg of her pants before her fingers hitched themselves into her waistband. _ Oh God… _ He'd been so preoccupied with the state of his own body, he'd completely forgotten to focus on hers. But he couldn't look away now, as her pants came down to her ankles and his eyes glued themselves to the visible wet patch lining the crotch of her panties. And when those fell to the floor, leaving him in full view of _ absolutely dripping _ folds and damp brown hair… he couldn't help the strangled groan in his throat, or the fire in his stomach warming quicker than the lube. She stepped out of the pile slowly, leaning over him while she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

She had far more self control than he did, restricting herself to a soft sigh as her hands gripped his hips and she brought herself down onto his erect tip. A new muffled sound was brought from him with every agonizing shift of her hips, and he had no idea if he wanted to beg her to get off of him, _ or _ get him off. All he knew was that he was begging, pathetic whimpers and whines of her name or 'please' as she lowered herself, wet heat and flesh molding together as one in an electrifying shock to both of their nerves. Despite the extra pressure on his swollen bladder, he couldn't help but buck, desperate to bury himself in deeper, feeling her walls constricting. 

"_ What _ did I just say, you little slut?" Her hand was on his throat before he could try to dodge, her nails digging into the skin on the side of his neck. His heart was hammering as she mercifully let him gasp for breath, her hand trailing down to pin his chest instead. Her other soon joined it, fingers gliding across his abs and up towards his nipples, pinching one until he winced. "You don't get to _ enjoy _ this. I'm going to have my fun, and you're going to sit here and suffer, _ powerless _ to do anything but watch…"

Every ounce of blood left in his brain drained with those words, his head spinning with dizziness as his dick swelled and twitched inside her. It was all he could do not to come then and there, his face blazing hot as he forced himself to lie there. Air couldn't come into his lungs fast enough as she raised herself back up and came down again, his bladder jolting with her weight. He had to clench his opening shut with all of his might to keep from leaking. 

The rhythm was hypnotizing, a trance that threatened to be his undoing with every new note and bounce of her breasts. He tried to distract himself by counting the seconds between each of her thrusts atop of him, but it was incredibly hard to concentrate when she was moaning and gasping, her voice hitting fresh highs with every wave of pleasure breaking down her composure. He could feel her slick dripping down his cock, feel the way her walls quivered and clenched like a vice grip around him, sucking him deeper in until he thought he might get lost. Her hands clenched onto him _ so possessively, _ knuckles growing white as she rolled her hips. It was a stunning contrast to the rosy flush of her face, or the sweat dripping along her hairline.  


She was _ so close _ , and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do anything to _ take her, _ to bring her over the edge was agony. The fact that he wasn’t allowed to spill over the edge himself was even worse. Every touch to overstimulated organs made him want to _ howl, _ he could feel his entire body trembling with the strain, and his nerves were wound so tight that every dizzying wave made him feel almost sick. He was so far gone he was almost a shell, an empty vessel of pleasure and pain and the saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, brought on by the gurgling cries he was failing to muffle.

To be nothing but a mere servant to the Queen… A pawn with a single purpose… He would do everything in his power to please her in the short time before he was to be cast aside…

His heaving breaths were quickening their intervals in time with each painful jab from his swollen bladder. Every slam of her weight against his pelvis brought a sharp cry, more tears starting to slip down his face as he tried to cling on to his last shreds of self-control. She was on the verge of orgasm, he could feel it in the frantic pace she was setting, in the force behind her movements and the false-sweet nothings she was gasping under her breath to him. What a useful tool he was being. How good his cock felt inside her. How cute he looked when he was crying and miserable and begging to be touched. 

_ Oh God, please. Please, it hurts! Oh God, I can’t do this! I can’t take it anymore! _

“_ Please! _ ” He barely managed to choke the word out between the mind-numbing waves of stimuli assaulting him. “ _ Please, _ I… I _ need… _” 

“Oh?” Swallowing her own panting breaths, she shifted slightly to peer down at him, and although her movements slowed, they never ceased entirely. “What is it, honey? What do you need?”

It was _ cruel, _ the mocking sweetness in her voice, the condescension dripping from every word. And he ate up every spoonful, his heart pattering faster until he thought he might die. To be fair, this slut of a cop dying by her hand wouldn’t be so bad. Not bad at all…

“I… _ngh!_ _Please_, I _h-have_ to-!” He wasn’t making sense, and he knew that, but he couldn’t stop blabbering anyways. He didn’t even know what he was trying to ask anymore, whining deep in his throat as she leaned in closer. 

“I don’t think you have the right to ask for anything.” she hissed, danger lacing every syllable. “Sit down and shut your mouth.” With that, she sat back up, picking up the pace again no matter how he pleaded and protested. _ Over and over, _ his throbbing cock was pulled in and out, the squelching sounds and her gasps driving him absolutely insane. As if the rest of this torture hadn’t already chipped away at his sanity.

Within a mere couple of minutes, Makoto began to shake on top of him, thrashing with reckless abandon as her cries grew louder. There was no need to be quiet when she was in charge, after all. And wasn’t it all the more tortuous for her victim to hear the relief they couldn’t attain? He wanted to scream as she chased her climax, and the only reason he didn't writhe when that heavenly sound tore itself from her throat and her nails dug pink trails into his chest and his bladder felt like it was being used as a bounce house floor, was because he didn't have the energy or mental capacity to move. To do anything else but lie there was impossible, tensed harder than he'd ever been in his life, with his mind swimming with only two all-consuming goals.

But as life had taught him years ago, a lot of things that seemed impossible were actually quite possible. Especially when it came to himself, a man who was either the 'Chosen One' with inhuman gifts, or just plain cursed with inconveniences, depending on one's outlook.

Right this second, as his dominatrix started to come down from her high, not yet ready to speak or finished riding the aftershocks, he was both simultaneously.

Apparently, despite everything claimed to the contrary, it was _ very possible _ to piss with a raging hard-on. Overcome with the torture, his body was determined to seek its own release, no matter how much willpower he possessed.

He could feel it squirting out of the tip, and he tried to stop it, but it hurt. Like putting a thumb on top of an exploding soda bottle, the pressure was unbearably strong and bound to spray out no matter what, and the head of his dick was aching. He couldn’t even attempt to warn her, only capable of hyperventilating as he struggled to keep his urine inside. Every time he cut off the leaking flow, clenching his abdominal muscles until he trembled, he could feel his bladder and dick spasm, feel the flood running up and down his urethra to pound at the floodgates. His peehole shuttered open and closed, and with every few squirts it was growing harder and harder to hold back. They were barely trickles, but they'd be much more if he didn't get himself under control. He wanted to thrash around, cross his legs, writhe on the floor, _ anything, _ but it was impossible with her weight pinning him down. 

"_ Ah! AH! _ " He couldn't help crying out as she ground into him again, sending a signal of urgency even stronger than before. " _ S-Stop _, please!" he begged, squirming feebly underneath her. His voice was shot, ragged with lust, pain, and overstimulated tears and hiccups.

"Would you have listened to me if _ I'd _ begged? Not so fun when the tables are turned, is it?" she sneered down at him, rocking her hips slowly and deliberately, her mouth parting in a silent 'O' for a moment. "You know, your voice is kind of cute when you're crying. It's a shame I'm the only one who can hear you…~"

_ Shit _ . She thought he was still playing his character then. To be fair, he _ was _, and 'stop' probably wasn't the best word to use right now. He sure as hell didn't want to safe word either though. Fuck, he was so overwhelmed he could hardy form words at all!

"I _ can't- _" His words dissolved into a few breathless pants as he tried to buck his hips, praying she'd take the hint to move. "It's coming!"

The desperate panic in his eyes must have been enough, and she was quick to disentangle herself, a startled gasp slipping from her lips when a stronger spurt escaped to hit her skin before she could completely get free. And as she stumbled back to stand out of range, he slumped forward in relief as the last shreds of control fell away. 

He couldn't squeeze a muscle if he wanted to, but it was a strange sensation to still be tightened up when the rest of him was so relaxed. His bladder was wasting no time convulsing, hot spurts of urine shooting out of his tip to start soaking the carpet. They were increasing in length and frequency, but it was less of a waterfall and more of a timed faucet. He had lost complete continence, but his swollen length made it difficult, every hissing gush and thin stream pressurized until it hurt coming out. He almost wished he could stop. But honestly, the pain almost added another layer to his excitement. To be pushed this far and be this hard, and _ still _ struggle even after he'd undoubtedly lost? It just sent his head spinning again, and he moaned as he let his head droop.

Thick locks of raven hair obscured his vision and clung to his perspiring face, but he didn't mind. He didn't need sight with so many other senses overwhelming him. As his piss began to pour out of him more heavily, the warmth wrapped itself around him. A heated puddle began to soak the floor around his knees, then seeped back to pool under his ass. The fabric of his tights were getting soggy, and when he heard the distinct sound of it hissing against the false-leather of his skirt, his skin began to blaze, flames licking their way up his neck to singe his ears.

The heat on his cheeks was only slightly cooled by the wet streaks trailing down them, and it was only then, with sweet relief turning every inch of him numb, that he realized he was still crying. Crying harder now, actually, with his nose beginning to drip and his breath coming in quaking, broken sobs. He did _ love _ to be broken, and he would bask in this feeling. So weak and small and crumpled on the ground at his Queen's feet, a filthy animal sitting in his own mess. A person who tried so hard to be _ good _ for her and comply, no matter how he was abused and kicked around.

"I'm sorry… I'm _ s-so _ sorry..." he whimpered, shivering as his bladder continued its slow, tortuous emptying, dragging this shameful moment on forever. "I couldn't- I _ can't _ stop it. I can't _ hold it _ anymore…"

And it felt _ so good _ to say he'd _ failed _ at something. To feel his heart beat like a jackhammer, wondering what punishment she was going to dole out for this latest disappointment. _ God _ , he was _ pathetic _ . He couldn't even be someone's sex doll without fucking up. _ 'Just lie there and take it. Don't make a sound.' _ Simplest instructions in the world, right?

"I give you a few small orders, and you can't even do that…" She echoed his own disappointment tenfold, stepping forwards (but out of the puddle's range) to stare down at him with repulsion. "Pissing on the street, you're no better than a dog. No. I suppose at least a dog can manage to lift its leg instead of soaking itself. You're nothing but gutter trash." 

She leaned down for a moment, her hand hovering as if she planned to tip up his chin, or wrap her fingers around his neck again. But then she jerked it away and straightened back up, her features hovering somewhere between anger and boredom. He wasn’t sure which emotion would cut him deeper.

"You're of no use to me anymore, I wouldn't _ dare _ touch you. Lie on your back, on display to the world, and think about your life choices. Maybe if you're lucky, someone else will come along and give you another _ purpose… _" Her foot came down to meet his chest, sharply forcing him to lie flat on his back, pushing harder when he didn't fall into position fast enough.

He was stuck laying there, sore and defeated and completely discarded. His back was now getting soaked by the sodden ground underneath, as were the longest ends of his ‘hair’, and he was beginning to grow cold as the sticky urine coating his skin cooled. His thighs had fallen open, legs splayed and his shameful hardened-dick jutting out where his skirt had fallen back. He felt horrifically embarrassed and vulnerable, wanted to curl up just _ imagining _ all of the people that could pass him lying in the alley.

It was t_ he single hottest thing _ he'd ever experienced, one final wave of arousal pushing him over the edge before he could see it coming. He was seeing stars as his nerves buzzed on overload, every muscle spasming with warm tingles. He would have cried out, but he was utterly breathless, his mouth hanging open in silence save for his few heaving breaths. His balls had grown so tight in the moment beforehand that he thought he might black out, and as thick ribbons of cum shot out to coat his bare stomach and chest, his vision did begin to spot. Squeezing his eyes shut, he relished in the waves as they passed, only opening them a few minutes later, once he'd started to catch his breath, all too aware of the mess on his skin with every inhale.

It took him a minute to focus on Makoto when his vision was blurred, and longer for the ringing in his ears to dissipate. While he waited, he took in the way she was crouched in front of him, her face as stunned as his own. Wide eyes and a face burning pink, her mouth slightly agape. With concern or simple arousal, he wasn't sure, but knowing her, probably a blend. She seemed to be breathless too, because it took her a good ten minutes to speak.

In the time of wordlessness, she busied herself reaching behind him to unclick the latch on the cuffs, helping to tug his arms back around and massaging them. After removing his gloves, her warm fingers danced across his skin, taking care to avoid the slight marks of agitation around his wrists. She would no doubt have a salve for that later, but the way her fingers slipped in to hold his was all the comfort he needed for now. 

She seemed to finally find her voice as she pulled back and looked him in the face, a hand slipping to cover her mouth for a second.

“_ Oh my God… _”

“_ I know… _” he breathed, exhilaration and satisfaction gleefully escaping from his lungs. 

“No, I mean-” With her face stuck somewhere between a giggle and a grimace, she headed to the nightstand and came back with tissues. “It’s all in your wig. I mean, it’s _ really _ in there…” As she reached in with a wad, he tried to watch out of the corner of his eye while she attempted to cleanse the mess of strands near his face. “Goodness, I think I’m just making it worse…” 

Trying his best not to snicker as she struggled to shake off the mess of tissue from her hand, he managed to find his footing and hobbled towards the bathroom, pausing to stretch a few times as he walked. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror, an exasperated laugh fell from his lips. _ Holy shit, _ he was a _ wreck. _

His face was a ruined canvas of smoky grays, raccoon eyes, and bloody smears down his mouth and cheek (some of which was certainly_ actual _ blood), makeup smudged to hell and back with the mix of sweat, tears, and his own fluids. His once perfectly mussed wig was a tangled mass, and as Makoto had noted, now clinging to itself in sticky strands, only smeared around further by her attempts to clean it. His eyes were red, his nose was running, and every inch of the rest of his body was wet and filthy with _ something. _If the entire bedroom didn’t already smell like what he imagined places in the Red Light District did, he was sure he would be reeking. 

If he wasn’t on the verge of passing out, he probably would have just come again from his reflection.

“So, how’s the damage?”

Makoto slipped past him to wash her hands at the sink. Despite the smile of amusement she was trying to fight, he could still see the genuine embarrassment in her eyes. _ My Queen, you have nothing to be guilty about. _

“La-La’s gonna kill me.” he chuckled, tugging the wig and attached hat off and setting them on the counter. “Or congratulate me maybe. I’m not sure which.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would- I-I mean, like, _ right then. _ And it shot so _ far _ and-”

“_ Relax, _ it’s not your fault. Well, I guess technically it _ was, _ and you’re a fucking _ filthy deviant-” _

“_ Akira! _” He was quick to cut off her shrill squeak.

“-but trust me, I loved every second of it. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“_ You _ sure seemed to.~”

“I-, er, it was…” It was endlessly amusing, how Makoto could be so confident in the bedroom, and yet _ so damn easy _ to fluster as soon as it was over, even after all this time. Hoping to turn those cheeks even redder, he leaned in to pull her close, only to suddenly be shoved towards the tub. “Oh no you don’t!” Makoto giggled. “Sorry, but you aren’t getting all of that on me! I’ll kiss you after you’ve had a bath!”

He allowed his kissless lips to groan dramatically, aiming his best sullen pout at her. “I’ve had a long day! Take pity on me, my priestess! For once I’d actually _ like _ to go to bed early!” He was fucking exhausted. Frankly, he didn’t think a single muscle in his body had any strength left. He was just a helpless gelatin being, encased in a stupidly-sexy police outfit.

“I just changed the sheets this morning! You’re not touching them until you’re clean!” Dropping her nagging voice with a softer smile, she stepped over to help him out of his outfit, dropping the pile on the mat in front of the tub as she worked. “Tell you what, I’ll wash you down. I think you deserve that much, at least.”

“But my dear, you’ve already _ spoiled me.~ _” he purred. “Why don’t you hop in with me? You’re a mess too, you know.”

“That I am...” she sighed, grimacing at the stickiness coating her inner thighs, and the sweat coating the rest of her. “Someone has to deal with the carpet though-”

“_ I’ll _ deal with that while you’re eating dinner.” he insisted. It was the least he could do. “You were supposed to be the one cuffed, remember? I’d planned for you to not have to lift a finger tonight.”

“Well, there will always be _ other nights, _ won’t there?” As she leaned down to turn the water on and gather the bottled soaps and washcloths, he caught the gleam in her eye. “If you can get that wig cleaned up, of course.”

“I’ll see what I can do.~”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, I worked really hard on this one especially since a lot was stuff I'd never tried writing before, but it was definitely an experience! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I love hearing from you all! Have a lovely day!


End file.
